


Newly-Made Socks

by Katherine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Draco wiggled his toes, because that didn't count as fidgeting, and he was so excited that he couldn't hold still. He was getting newly-made socks.





	Newly-Made Socks

Draco wiggled his toes, because that didn't count as fidgeting, and he was so excited that he couldn't hold still. He was getting newly-made socks. Socks that he got to choose himself, instead of having every detail of what he was to wear chosen for him, by his spelled wardrobe (everyday) or by his mother (family occasions) or his father (formal events).

He watched the seamstress set her bag just so. To keep himself from actually fidgeting, he tried to work out which breed of dragon was depicted twined around the crest on the top.

"Now, as for colour," she began diffidently.

"Green," Draco answered at once. The seamstress waved her wand, and a small collection of yarn-ends peeked out of the bag like so many tiny snakes. "That light green at the left," he said, remembering at the last moment not to point.

"A fine choice," she answered him, "with a hint of silver." Slytherin colours, of course. Draco had years to wait until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, but there was no doubt of what his House would be.

The yarn slid through the air towards him, green shot through with moving silver. With delicate motions of her wand the seamstress coaxed the yarn into place; it wound itself into stitches and around his foot at the same moment. It tickled, but he kept himself all the way still, not even moving one toe. He wanted his new socks to fit exactly right. He would have the most perfect socks that he had decided on for his very own self.


End file.
